


Violet Eyes and Corrupted Soul.

by Free_Gaming_One



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Female Frisk (Undertale), I'm driving., I'm trying, M/M, Multi, Reader Has Powers, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader has wolf ears and tail, Reader is siblings with Frisk, Slow Burn, There will be a horrible backstory, Updates may be slow but Writer will try, Writer's first fic, You'll see what I mean, but not normal Undertale powers, oH GOD WHY THE PUNS--, reader has a nickname, welcome to hell - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 17:39:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17006157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Free_Gaming_One/pseuds/Free_Gaming_One
Summary: You were born strange. Your parents hated you and your sister, all simply because of your eyes. This is the story of how you both fell, and met your soul mates.





	Violet Eyes and Corrupted Soul.

You're running with Frisk, your sister, holding her in your arms. She's your younger sibling, but she's injured, bleeding. You are running to Mount Ebbot, panting harshly as you hear enraged shouts following you. Your parents, and those scientists that tried to kill you because you refused to tell them what they wanted.

"GET BACK HERE, YOU FUCKING FREAK," your father shrieks with hatred in his voice.

You run as fast as you can, loosing them as you reach the mountain in a few moments, starting up the mountain. You slip into a cave behind some bushes, struggling to catch your breath as you take out some bandages you snatched and start to patch up your sister's cut, covering her eyes with the bandages. You pick her up again, starting to walk deeper in the cave, finding it extremely difficult to see in the darkness.

You spot a white light coming from deeper in the cave, and start walking towards it, your heart nearly beating out of your chest. You spot a glowing white flower, approaching it carefully. You stop for a moment, concentrating on the flower, extending your mind. Your violet eyes shimmer in the white light, as the flower slowly uproots, floating over to you and curling into your hair... before you suddenly loose balance on something, and falling with Frisk. You curl around her to protect her, as everything...

Goes...

B L A C K .

**Author's Note:**

> So, feel free to give me honest feedback! This is my first work, so I hope I did alright.


End file.
